


Crime Family War

by CyberGamesINC9



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Five Families, Italian Mafia, Martin Scorsese Films References, The Godfather Trilogy References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberGamesINC9/pseuds/CyberGamesINC9
Summary: This is a story about an alternative universe of Grand Theft Auto. Claude Camonte is a young Italian American who aspires to become the most badass wiseguy in Liberty City.





	Crime Family War

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Worst Place in America, Liberty City, full of wiseguys, corruption, crime, pimps, but kind people

1979, Giovanni "Johnny Boy" Camonte was walking through the streets of Saint Mark's, an Italian neighborhood in Broker, Liberty City. Johnny has been serving the Mafia since he was 18, originally he was a mechanic for Giuseppe "Joe the great boss" Manfredi, head of the Maranzalla Crime Family. In 1968, Manfredi would be killed by his underboss, Salvatore "Lucky" Leone.  
Johnny had the rank of Soldato in the Leone Family under the Regime of Antonio "Toni the ant" Cipriani. Johnny also had three children, Joe, Claude and Gina  
Johnny crosses Toni in the street near Cipriani's Ristorante.  
Johnny: Here's the weekly pay, Toni - Give Toni an envelope.  
Toni: Nice, it was a good week, huh?  
Johnny: Yes, there were big gains, I'm going to celebrate it tonight. I will take Cesca to the Diamond Sky club in Red Light.  
Toni: Have a night, Johnny. By the way, what happened to that guy from the Ancelotti, Mikey Franzese.  
Johnny: He wanted to get by with me, took out a gun and I was faster and killed him.  
Toni: Hell, you're in trouble. Take care, Ancelotti is a dangerous man.  
Johnny: Don't worry, I will take care of myself.  
Carefree Johnny goes with his wife, Francesca "Cesca" Camonte. Johnny, seeing her, kisses her.  
Johnny: Where my children?  
Cesca: Joseph is with Tuddy and Paulie, my sister is taking care of Claude and Luigina.  
Johnny: Bene.  
Some members of the Ancelotti crime family ambush Johnny. And they take him at gunpoint to an alley. Johnny knocks down one of the thugs and shoots the other.  
Giovanni "Old Man" Ancelotti, Mr and his trusted men, Massimo Torini and Anthony "Tony Black" Spoleto are placed at the entrance of the alley.  
Giovanni, Sr: I'm sorry, Johnny is just business ... Give it to him.  
Tony Black and Torini gun down Johnny and whack him  
Giovanni and his thugs leave his widow alive,  
Cesca would stay in the alley crying next to the body of her late husband.  
A year later, Johnny's oldest son, Joe would join the Leone Family to support his family.  
CLAUDE POV  
As far back as i can remember i always wanted to be a gangster. For me being gangster was better than being president of the United States.  
1980, Saint Mark's, Broker, Liberty City.  
I went to work at the taxi site when I left school, I knew I wanted to be part of that, it was there that I realized that it was my thing, to mean being part of a neighborhood full of losers. They were different from the others, they did what they wanted, they parked in front of the water intakes and never put a fine on them. In summer when they played cards every day, nobody called the police.  
Two gangsters get out of a car and go with Vito "Tuddy" Cipriani, those two gangsters were Vincenzo "Vinnie Chin" Cilli and Anthony "Tony Balls" Cipriani.  
Tuddy Cipriani. Tuddy directed the site of Taxis and Cipriani's Ristorante and other places for his brother, Toni. The Caporegime of the Family group in Saint Mark's. Toni moved slowly but that was because he didn't have to move around anyone.  
One day I wanted to show my skills to the Leone.  
Tuddy: You're Crazy Joe's brother.  
Claude: Yes, sir. My name is Claude. I want to demonstrate my skills despite being twelve years old.  
Tuddy: Come with me, let's go to Dukes to the Bowery neighborhood.  
Bowery, Dukes.  
Irish gangsters are going to dock a Sindacco Family store. Tuddy and Claude ambush the Irish, members of the Irish American Killers, Mike Brody, Stefano Gambaro and Alberto Castanza.  
Claude beats Gambaro and leaves him with several broken ribs.  
Tuddy: Well done, kid. Take care of the other.  
Claude strangles Brody.  
Tuddy: Ok, tough guy, your turn.  
Tuddy throws Castanza at Claude and the latter breaks his neck.  
Tuddy: You're good, kid. You have balls, you didn't disappoint me. Not at all.  
Claude: Thank you, Tuddy. If you have another job for me, you know.  
Tuddy: Yes, tomorrow I will teach you how to extort people. Let's go back to Cipriani's Ristorante.


End file.
